Teaching Hyuuga
by this.pen.is.red
Summary: No one said teaching a young Natsume Hyuuga was easy. Enter Momma Hyuuga, with whom this is daily life. -Posted by Elena with update on Maria inside-


_This is something Maria wrote up in my computer, but never had the time to post up. This was written a while back, and so I'm not sure when the exact date was... _

_Just an update, Maria hasn't woken up yet. But, I (through the internet) found that a semicoma can be partially fixed by stimulating a part of the body. I hope the doctors are trying that now. _

_I do believe Maria said 'hi' to you all this morning, when I read to her the contents of the personal messages wherein you were all so sweet and considerate. I never realized how truly welcoming and heartfelt this community was. While I was reading some of them, she opened her eyes and looked around. That was nice. _

_Either way, I'm sure she would've wanted this to be posted. And so, even if it's only been two days since the accident, I couldn't help myself, knowing this was in my documents list for such a long time. I don't have any other stories by her in my documents other than this, and it would be really painful to go through her computer to find others... After all, if she does wake up, which is hopefully very soon, she will most likely hound me for that. This will be the last of the stories that will be posted until the moment that Maria wakes up. _

_I have faith in her, and her waking up. Please have faith in her also. This will not be the end.  
><em>

_None of the things below have been re-touched or edited at all, to honor her writing. Under this message is her complete and unedited work. –Elena _

* * *

><p><strong>TEACHING HYUUGA<strong>

_No one said teaching a young Natsume Hyuuga was easy. Enter Momma Hyuuga, with whom this is daily life._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice, or Victoria's Secret. :P

**Author's Note: **This is kind of a crackfic, and I wrote it literally for the sake of writing something. It's literally the day in the life of a young Natsume Hyuuga, and how hard it was to probably parent him. :D

Dedicated to Prose Vanity, and her Koko's Baby Blues fic. The whole thing made me want to see baby Natsume, for some reason.

It's serious crack, now that I think about it. Please, read it at your own risk. :P

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Kaoru Hyuuga ran after her son amidst the crowd of people lining up for the sale. She shook her head, knowing that it was a <em>terrible<em> idea bringing Natsume to a place where he would only get curious.

It wasn't even _fifteen_ minutes since she was in the store, and already he had wandered into his own fantasy land.

"Natsume!" She managed, through the vicious women of the crowd of which she was stuck in.

Natsume wanted to have candy. _Badly_.

And of course, horrible habit as it was, he always wanted to get what he wanted; a trait inherited from his mother. _And didn't stop until he got it_. So, he began window-shopping through the department store, looking for something to catch his attention.

Finally, he stopped in his tracks, finding a poster of which attracted his eye. It was that of a woman, holding in her hand a chocolate bar. Underneath her, though Natsume couldn't read it himself, read: 'As sweet as chocolate. Victoria's Secret Lingerie.'

She almost had no clothes on, and reminded him of his mommy's swimsuit bikini.

He walked inside, only to see females occupying the entire space. Taking a glimpse of the items on sale, he thought out loud:

"_What? This isn't candy!"_

The women around him looked at him annoyed, and one mother of two even shushed him.

That was when he realized that he was lost, without his mother to guide him where to go.

He ran over to the cashier, and tried his best to speak: "I don't know where mommy is!"

The cashier was obviously flustered with the situation, and didn't know where the sound was coming from. Patient, Natsume was, varying the emphasis:

"I. Don't. Know. Where. _Mommy_. Is."

The cashier finally understood, and laughed. "Oh, okay. We'll report you. What's your name?"

"Natsume Hyuuga."

Then, a loud feedback on the PA system, where Kaoru was stopped in the middle of searching desperately.

"_Mrs. Hyuuga, please report to Victoria's Secret Sleepwear: Lingerie Section immediately. Your son has been found."_

She rolled her eyes, ran over to the lingerie section, and picked her difficult son up.

X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x

Natsume looked at the prices of the piece of clothing his mother wanted. He saw her as she looked at it, and put it down quickly.

He knew, from her, that the higher this number, the sadder the customers. And so, seeing the unfittingly expensive prices, he frowned.

"Mommy." He said, "Couldn't we just take it, and not pay for it?"

She simply laughed, and looked him right in the eyes: "Oh, of course not. There are places for people like that, Natsume. It's called _jail_."

And with that, she grasped his hand, and headed back home.

X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X

They boarded the bus, and sat at the very end, for Natsume to fully enjoy the view of the back seat.

Subsequent to them getting comfortable, Natsume started grinning, from ear to ear. This was _not_ how her son usually acted, and so, in an act of curiosity, she kept observing him.

Slowly, he took out from his overcoat, the piece of clothing that she had wanted. The _unpaid_ piece of clothing that she wanted.

She gasped, took a breath in, and was ready to verbally attack him with scolds.

But, seeing the pair of adorable red eyes, and his round face smiling, she was able to convince herself that she never saw it happen.

With both of their hands held, a curious Natsume caught his eye on another interesting scene outside, as the bus screeched to a stop.

He looked at the side of the store, where he saw that a girl, of supermodel material, was walking with a man who inhabited a beer belly.

Natsume was visibly shaken by the utter disgrace of the moment,

"I don't get it, mommy. Why the heck does a guy like _that_ get married to a girl like that?" He asked Kaoru, with a gleam in his eyes.

"It's a word, starting with the letter 'L'." She smiled, with the knowledge that her _son_, seemingly knowing everything, was asking her a question. Inspiration came to Natsume, absorbing all of the things he had learned for the day.

"Oh! Okay. I know what it is now."

"Oh, you do? Well, let's hear it, then!" She challenged.

He smiled his three-year old smile, one that would make any mother proud to call him a son. He sighed,

"_Lingerie_, of course."

She sighed.

It was a normal Natsume Saturday.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: LOL. :P I failed -.-


End file.
